Renesmee and Her Romeo
by deansgurl77
Summary: A sweet little twilight Romeo and juliet themed story. Renesmee meets her perfect man but they cannot be.
1. 1: Day dreamer

_**Disclaimer: Yeah don't I wish.**_

_**A/N: Totally my own please don't bash and give reviews too! Love ya all!**_

_**Deansgurl77**_

_**______________________________________________________________________**_

_Chapter One: Romeo and Juliet_

I flipped through my channels once again and found nothing to interest me. Wait, I lied. 'True Blood' was on. I hit select and watched Sookie once again try to read Stephen's thoughts again. I was half way through when I remembered that I had a massive project due tomorrow. I opened my closet and pulled out my poster board and wrote "Romeo and Juliet" across the top. I grabbed my camera and left my room. I left the little cottage and walked the little distance to the house. I entered and saw my mom talking to Elena. I walked a little farther into the house and say Grandpa talking to Cain. I smiled and left the room. I waited until grandpa left and skipped into the kitchen.

"Uncle Cain? I need a favor." I said sweetly.

"Sure Sunshine. What can I do for you?" He smiled.

"I need your picture."

"Okay. I am your model."

"Okay. Kneel on one knee and face that way." I said. "Good now place your arms like this." I demonstrated. "Now look up and don't move."

"Yes ma'am."

I snapped a few shots and smiled. Cain looked up and I smiled and gave him a thumb's up. He stood and ruffled my hair as he left. I glared at where he had stood. I mean really I was fifteen now and people still rumpled my hair. It got me in a lot of trouble a couple weeks ago when Kyle had done it before leaving me when he through me the football in Daddies office and broke the vase that Mommy had given him from China. Daddy was really mad to discover I had broken the rules. Mommy and Daddy are pretty chill when it comes to me. They have few rules but they are strict ones.

Rule #1—do not bite anyone.

Rule #2—do not play sports in the house

Rule #3—do not break curfew

Rule #4—do not fight with fellow students

Rule #5—do not show your pictures to others.

See mommy and daddy worry I'll be locked up if I do. Show my pictures to others. Well anyway that is not important. I was about to leave the kitchen when Aunt Elena came in. I smiled again.

"Aunt Elena?"

"Yes baby doll?"

"I need your picture."

"Sure thing."

I posed her as well and took some shots. And after that I was forced to follow them around all day taking candid shots when they ran into each other and other things too. Like Elena talking to mommy. Cain talking to Grandpa, Grandpa hugging Grandma, Daddy hugging Mommy. Then I went back to the cottage and uploaded them. I downloaded some modern day costume styles and did my whiz work then printed out the pictures. I got my project box out and started to work. Adding Shakespeare quotes from the play, and explaining why I chose the ones I did. After I was finished I went back to watching television. I was halfway through another 'True Blood' re-run when I got bored and decided to read a book. I went to my bookshelf and looked over my worn out books I had read them all at least four times. Daddy had to let me out sooner or later to buy more.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Come out here now!"

Speak of the devil. I may have forgotten to mention that I'm Renesmee. Daughter of Isabella and Edward Cullen. Granddaughter to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Yeah, yeah, so I'm half human and I can touch people and show them pictures in my mind of what I can't put in words. Yeah. My daddy seems to think keeping me locked up is the best thing for me. Aunty Alice takes me shopping. Aunty Rosalie takes me to school. Uncle Jasper trains me to defend myself. Uncle Emmet teaches me to hunt. Grandpa and Grandma watch me while mommy and daddy go to school. Anyway so yeah, I'm a typical teenage girl except I'm a half-breed vampire and a werewolf has imprinted on me. That means he is bound to me for life whether I love him or not. I don't love Jacob black as anything other than my brother. I walked out to the living room to see Daddy red in the face. Figure of speech because vampires can't blush let alone have all their blood rush to their face. Ha… cynicism, sarcasm? Ah hell, whatever.

"Hi, daddy."

"Do not 'Hi daddy.' Me young lady"

"Sorry daddy. Did you need something?"

"Yes you to explain to me why your school says you've been cutting fifth period math."

"Oh that's easy daddy. I hate math." See typical teenager.

"You hate math?" He stated crossing his arms.

"Yes daddy."

"That is no excuse! You will not cut another math class or you will homeschooled."

"That's not fair daddy!"

"Your mother and I agree it is perfectly fair!"

"But- I…"

"Save it Renesmee. Go to your room now!"

"Fine!"

I stomped out of the living room and slammed my door. I climbed onto my bed opened my laptop and logged onto AIM. Half my friends were on. I opened my pictures and waited while I goofed around with them on Photoshop. I was really into when an instant message popped up on my screen. I didn't recognize the screen name but I figured what the hell. I clicked accept.

Night_Weaver: Up so late kitten?

Dark_Angel: Who is this?

Night_Weaver: Don't worry. You'll know me soon enough.

Dark_Angel: How do you know my sn?

Night_Weaver: I know all about you Renesmee.

Dark_Angel: Like what?

Night_Weaver: Sorry, I can't spill my secrets.

Dark_Angel: That's not fair.

Night_Weaver: How so?

Dark_Angel: They're my secrets you know.

Night_Weaver: In a sense sure.

Dark_Angel: So I should know what you know.

Night_Weaver: Sorry have to go… till another time my dark princess

Dark_Angel: NO! Wait!

_Night_weaver logged off_

I sighed and closed my computer. I put it on the floor and laid down for bed. I closed my eyes and moments later I was asleep. My dream was less than disconcerting. I felt comfortable. I felt happy.

******

I walked along the path of the forest. I touched the tree trunks, the bushes, the rocks. I stepped on fallen leaves and twigs making a rhythmic sound.

_Snap, snap, crack, crunch. Snap, snap, crack, crunch._

I looked around me in wonder as I climbed farther up the hill. I was searching for something. No I was searching for some_one_. I came into a clearing and the sun beat down. The flowers were blooming and wild roses sprung up everywhere. I stood in the middle of it all and then I felt it.

"You're here aren't you?" I asked in a voice barely above a whisper, sure he could hear me.

"Yes."

"Well won't you come out? Meet me?"

"Don't turn until I tell you so."

"Ok."

I heard his breath. I heard his own rhythm of twigs and leaves and then I felt him. He put his hand on the small of my back and an arm around my waist. He leaned in whispered softly.

"Look around you. This is where your parents met."

"It's beautiful."

"And now it's where we meet."

"Which makes it breathtaking."

"I know of your gift Renesmee."

"How?"

"I know all about you. For I dream of you day and night."

"You already know me."

"Knowing a person and meeting a person are two different things _itoshi_."

"I suppose you're right."

"I am always right."

"You were, until you met me."

He laughed a low grumbling laugh. I started to feel tingles in my skin and then he was gone and I was alone. I was back to boring old Renesmee. Boring old Renesmee in a beautiful meadow. There was a breeze and a piece of paper flew into my hand.

**Until tomorrow's dream **

*****

I woke up the next morning for school with a smile. I grabbed my poster and a bagelful from the fridge. I can eat while my parents can but prefer not too. I kissed my moms cheek caught my warning glance from daddy and left. I climbed into my car (Yeah so sue me daddy conned them into letting me take it early). My '67 glossy black Chevy Impala with red leather interior revved to life and I sped out of the driveway and toward school. I pulled into my secluded parking space and Sarah, Beth, and gabby came over. I sat on my trunk and explained my project for our English class. I smiled as they praised it then explained theirs. As we talked an laughed a black Porsche sped into the school lot and right next to my Impala. We watched as a boy in light blue jeans, Black Sabbath tee and black leather jacket stepped out. I was about to curse the hell outta him when I felt a charge the minute our eyes met. I gasped quietly and stared along with my best friends. I smiled at his walking away figure. I could have sworn I heard a whisper say ;

'_Day dream of me Itoshi_'

I shook my head grabbed my stuff and followed my friends into school while watching leather jacket boy strut his stuff. I entered home room and took my seat behind Kale. Mr. Virtollia glared at me and started writing our xy equations down. Kale turned to me.

"Not skipping today eh?"

"Nope sorry sir."

"All good ma'am. You see leather boy?"

"Yeah. Now shut up and learn cow."

He laughed gruffly and turned around. I wrote the equations down and started working. I finished early and took out my book, halfway through the eighth chapter I heard;

'_Dream Itoshi. Dream_'

Okay I'm losing my mind but I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was back in the field looking at it. I felt him again.

"Tell me your name."

"My name fair lady is one of sense. I shall reveal soon enough." He murmured

"I dream of you day and night."

"I dream of you on every hour for every minute."

"When will I meet you?"

With a chuckle he was gone and I was alone in my algebra class yet again. My phone buzzed. I opened a text from my mother.

'Darling, daddy would like you to stay with Grandma and Grandpa. Cain and Elena are studying and you must as well.'

'Yes mommy.'

'Love you.'

'Love you too.'

Then on a whim I thought of him.

'_When will I meet you?'_

The chuckle and the almost inaudible reply of;

'_Soon, Itoshi, soon.'_


	2. 2:Call me Nic

_**Disclaimer: Yeah well if I were would I be wasting time writing fanfictions?**_

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long but the county fair is opening soon and we are trying to get the photography booth finished. SO here it is chapter two for Renesmee and her Romeo. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and I changed Gabby's name to Stacy**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

I walked into the lunch room and saw Beth, Sarah, and Stacy sitting by leather boy who looked particularly bored with whatever suck-it-Stacy was whispering to him. Beth saw me and waved me over. I sat next to her and opened my brown paper bag. I took a bite out of an apple and then looked at Beth.

"What's the plan for suck it today?"

"We go to the movies cancel last minute to leave them to be the only two who go."

"Oh joy. You think for once we might actually get to see one of these movies?"

Beth laughed and then shook her head. I turned my attention back to my lunch a set the apple core down and moved on to my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Yeah okay can I just say how much I'm craving an elk right now? I know a typical teenager shouldn't be but I am. Anyway as I picked up my sandwich I heard the defining moment in the conversation.

"So Nicolai we're going to a movie tomorrow. Did you want to join us?"

I was acutely aware of the staring. "Are you going?"

I was halfway through the chip I had been nibbling on when I received a sharp kick to my shin. Yeah the pain was non-existent but for the safety of my family I cried out and glared at Stacy while rubbing my shin. Then I sat up straight and smiled at Nicolai.

"Yes. I will be going. That is, if my father will allow it."

"Your dad is such a Donny downer." Stacy said.

"Watch it Stacy." Beth mumbled.

"No Beth its fine. Continue Stacy, what else is my dad?"

"Well, uh, I- I didn't mean…" Stacy stuttered.

"Shut it Stacy. Your mouths only good for one thing."

"Oh? What is that?" Stacy asked in a snotty tone.

My eyes narrowed and I grabbed my bag "Sucking."

"Excuse me."

I turned to Nicolai. "I will not be at the movie tomorrow. In fact that is her plan. We all cancel last minute so you two are alone. If you still go I bet you'll get lucky and she'll blow you. She always does."

With that I flipped my hair over my shoulder and left the cafeteria. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Grandpa. He answered right away. When it comes to me everyone does.

"Renesmee? Are you alright?"

"Yes papa, I'm okay."

"Oh thank heavens. What is it then?"

"It's just that, well my special visitor is here and,"

"And?"

"Grandpa!"

"Oh alright but just this once."

"Thank you."

I hung up and went to my locker. I pulled all my books and put them in my bag. I took out my coat and put it on. I stopped by the office on my way out got my assignments and my slip then headed to the parking lot. I opened my car door and leaned into look for my Debussy CD. Then I heard a voice behind me. I pulled up but not out quick enough and hit my head on the car door frame.

"Ow! Shit!" I said grabbing my head, again feigning the pain.

I started rubbing my head when I realized that what just happened actually hurt. My eyes widened and I rubbed my head. I turned to face whoever was behind me lost my footing and fell straight down on my ass. A hand was held out and I trailed my gaze up it to the body it belonged to and met Nicolai's eyes. I stood with his help and resisted rubbing my stinging ass. I was worried about why what had happened had hurt. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Nicolai.

"Um, Hi…" I mumbled.

"Are you alright?"

"Great."

"So what was all that back there?"

"Look Nicolai…"

"Call me Nic."

"Okay. Nic, Stacy is my friend. She however does not understand that my family is a sore subject with me. She always says something about my father who only does what he does because he loves me. So I'm really sorry, but what I said about her wasn't a lie. Have fun at the movie." I said in a huff as I slid into my cars driver seat.

"Are you going?"

"I'm going to have to decline." I said sarcastically.

"Well then so will I."

"Excuse me?"

"If you aren't going then neither am I."

"Well now that that's settled I need to get home."

"Can I show you something?"

"What?"

"Can I show you something?"

He used a slow tone, enunciating every word. I looked at him and smiled slightly. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Get in."

"No, we are going to take my car."

I looked at his car and then at him and slowly shook my head. He smiled and opened my driver side door. He held his hand out to me. Unwillingly I took it and climbed out of my car. He opened the passenger door to his car. I climbed in and buckled as he closed the door. He climbed in and buckled then he shot out of the parking lot and down the road. The car ride was quite and then he finally pulled onto a dirt road. The quiet drive was just what I needed. We pulled up to a big run down house. He turned off the car and ran to open my door. He helped me out as I stared in awe at the house.

"Come on." He said taking my hand and pulling me.

I allowed him to pull me up the walkway and into the house. I looked around me and was in even more awe than before. The inside of the house was beautiful. The hall right when you walk in there is two staircases. They curve toward each other and between them is a hall that leads into the kitchen. Nic lead me down that hallway through the kitchen and into a gorgeous dining room it hand a crystal chandelier hanging own and through a doorway is a ballroom. If you take other door through the hall there is a parlor. I assumed all bedrooms were upstairs. In the parlor was an old ratty couch from what looked to be the eighteen hundreds. Nic sat down and patted the seat next to him. I walked over and sat down lightly.

"It's a beautiful house." I said.

"Yes. I found it two days after we moved here."

"Wow."

"Yeah. One day I am going to fix it up."

"Oh really? And for what reason?"

"Because I want to."

I don't know how long we sat there talking but it was late when we decided to leave. I picked up my coat and Nic jumped to hold it for me. We walked outside and he opened my car door. As he climbed in and turned on the car I suddenly wondered how fast the car could go.

"How fast can your car go?"

"Very fast."

"Show me."

He shifted and gunned the accelerator. We were gliding down the road. He pulled into my driveway quietly and then I handed him my keys. He looked at me questioningly.

"Go get my car please."

"Sure."

Nic leaned in and kissed me. The moment our lips met my teeth tingled. I pulled back and jumped out of the car. I ran to the house covering my mouth. I opened the door and closed it just as quickly. I darted down the hall and opened the fridge. A took out a plastic cup with a lid and a straw and sucked it down. It took a bit but my mouth stopped tingling and I slumped against the counter. What was wrong with me today? I looked at my watch. Half past five. Which means Grandpa doesn't start class for another hour. I climbed the stairs and knocked on the door to Grandpas library.

"Come in." He called.

I opened the door and walked inside. He was sitting in his chair reading _Othello_ in the original Greek. I came over to him and sat at his feet like I used to do when I was younger. I rested my arms on his knees and my chin on my arms.

"Good evening Grandfather."

"Good evening Renesmee."

"How was your day?"

"Long dearest one and yours?"

"Grandpa? I felt pain today."

"Hmm? Well let's not worry about it unless it becomes more aware. Okay?"

"Okay."

I climbed into his lap. I snuggled against him and he hugged me.

"What story will it be tonight?"

"Tell me how you found Cain and Elena again please?"

"Very well." He cleared his throat. "A few years ago. Just after you turned two I took a tip for the hospital. I was going to Africa to help a sick village. I arrived to find it in turmoil. The moment I arrived a young black man ran to me and gestured to a tent while speaking a language I had never heard. I followed him into the tent and saw a young woman lying on the bed and every few moments she would rise and scream in pain…agony. I knew immediately what had happened and I insisted the other doctors evacuate the village with the villagers. The next day she woke with eyes red as blood. She looked at me and I prepared myself to fight her off but she merely fell to the floor hugging my knees. I stroked her hair and called Esme for a ride home. A year after that Cain had simply wandered onto our doorstep with bags and a smile. Much like the way Alice arrived. He, like your Aunt, can see the future. That my dear is how we came upon our extra family."

I smiled at Grandpa and slid off his lap. I faked a yawn and stretched.

"I don't feel well. I'm going to lie down in my room."

"Very well. You excused from classes tonight."

I left the library and headed down stairs. In the living room were Aunty Alice and Rosalie. They looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey little flower. Girls shopping trip this weekend. You in?"

"Sure." I said then headed out the door.

I hit the ground running and immediately felt better. The wind in my face, the air whooshing around me. It was a relaxing thing. I got home and climbed into bed with a sandwich. I turned on true blood and opened my laptop signing on to aim. The minute I was live a box popped up.

Night_Weaver: Hello again Beautiful.

Dark_Angel: Hello.

Night_Weaver: You looked amazing today. I love you in purple.

Dark_Angel: You saw me. I didn't see you.

Night_Weaver: Sure you did. You just don't know it.

Dark_Angel: Is that right? Maybe I can guess who you are.

Night_Weaver: Guess way but you'll never know.

Dark_Angel: Hmmm… Tyler?

Night_Weaver: …..

Dark_Angel: Hmmm… Aaron?

Night_Weaver: …..

Dark_Angel: No? Well how about Nicolai?

Night_Weaver: …..

Dark_Angel: You really won't tell me?

Night_Weaver: No.

Dark_Angel: When will I meet you?

Night_Weaver: You already have.

Dark_Angel: When? Where?

Night_Weaver: Every night. Wherever your dreams take us.

Dark_Angel: You were him last night.

Night_Weaver: Yes

Dark_Angel: Will you be there again tonight?

Night_Weaver: For as long as you want me.

Dark_Angel: Tonight.

Night_Weaver: Where will we go tonight?

Dark_Angel: somewhere special.

Night_Weaver: Very well.

I logged off and closed my eyes eager to meet him again. I knew just where we would go.


End file.
